


Live to Rise

by bfcure



Category: Highlander: The Series, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фика "Live to Rise" by ishafel<br/>Митос узнает, что находиться в офисе в рабочее время - это не к добру.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live to Rise

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Live to Rise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/632371) by [ishafel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishafel/pseuds/ishafel). 



> Эта работа - перевод фика [Live to Rise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/632371) автора [ishafel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ishafel/pseuds/ishafel)  
> Разрешение на перевод получено

Когда в его офис заходит Тони Старк и просит о помощи, Митос смотрит видео про котов на своём ноутбуке. Смертные могли бы сказать, что эта одержимость домашними питомцами некоторым образом символизирует гибель западной цивилизации, но Митос помнит Египет и богиню с головой кошки. И он думает, что, наверное, в любом случае значение западной цивилизации несколько преувеличено. 

— Как вы сюда попали? – спрашивает он, когда становится ясно, что просто так Старк не уйдёт. 

Старк улыбается, словно позируя для обложки журнала «Тайм», так, будто он платит солнечным лучам за то, чтобы они падали на его лицо под идеальным углом и подчёркивали его скулы. Чужое обаяние не действует на Митоса со времён Кроноса, но он ценит усилия гостя. 

— Я пригласил на ужин секретаря вашей кафедры, – признается тот.

Митос вспоминает Пола с его маниакальным стремлением упорядочивать всё по алфавиту и кривится.  
— Я надеюсь, оно того стоило, – говорит он, выключая компьютер. 

— Посмотрим, – отвечает Старк и протягивает ему исписанный листок. – Мне нужно, что вы перевели это немедленно. 

— Ну, конечно, – Митос разглядывает бумажку, покрытую знаками, напоминающими скандинавские руны, скрупулёзно вырисованные синей шариковой ручкой на блокнотном листе. – Боюсь, скандинавская мифология не является моей специализацией. Если вы ищете консультанта в Штатах, доктор Ольсен из Йеля могла бы… 

Старк вызывающе приподнимает бровь, как бы намекая, что у доктора Ольсен также шесть футов роста, светлые волосы и фигура куклы Барби. Митос подавляет вздох, хотя в глубине души он с этим согласен.  
— Она хороша в своём деле, – замечает он.

— Она отправила меня к вам, – говорит Старк. – Сказала, что это не древнеисландский, а какой-то современный диалект, или, возможно, шутка или подделка, и что я должен поговорить с вами и не принимать отказа. 

Митос как-то провёл ночь с доктором Ольсен, на лингвистической конференции в Осло; и не перезвонил ей после, потому что современные женщины не одобряют рыцарство и галантность. Митос никогда не увлекался открыванием дверей или покупкой букетов, но, наверное, ему следовало, по крайней мере, написать ей. Хотя Тони Старк вряд ли смирился бы с отказом при любом исходе.  
— Она права, – произносит Митос наконец. – Это не древнеисландский. Я не знаю, что это такое, – он обводит руны кончиком пальца. – Вероятно, это подделка. Где вы это взяли? 

— Длинная история, – Старк выходит из главного офиса и возвращается с чёрным пластиковым футляром. Футляром для меча. Митос чуть не оглушает его из тазера*, повинуясь инстинкту. Он незаметно убирает оружие под стопку непроверенных исследовательских работ, пока Старк, изображая фокусника, щёлкает замком футляра, открывая его, и протягивает ему меч рукоятью вперёд.

Митос осторожно берёт его в левую руку. Кажется, что меч сделан из железа, но он легкий, словно алюминиевый, и тёплый – Митосу нет нужды притворяться, что он едва удерживает его. Он не знает, чего он, собственно, ожидал. Некоторые мечи он носил годами, пока они не становились неотделимыми от него; были мечи, что практически прыгали ему в ладонь, как Мьёльнир – в ладонь Тора. 

Этот меч он никогда не носил, и у рун на его рукояти непривычное ощущение. Митос знает мечи, как другие мужчины – пистолеты, машины или порнографию. Было время, когда он узнавал каждого кузнеца в Европе по его работе, и большинство из них он знал по именам. Он никогда не встречал человека, изготовившего этот меч, ни его учителя, ни учителя его учителя.  
— Откуда он у вас? – как можно небрежнее интересуется он и делает пробный взмах.

Старк ухмыляется.  
— Он неожиданно появился у меня в офисе. Мы не имеем ни малейшего понятия, кто принёс его. Я надеялся, вы нам расскажете. Я имею в виду, ведь вы Меченосец, не так ли?

Одно движение, и меч замирает у горла Старка; цель – ударить, а не порезать, но это не уменьшает опасности. Старк сглатывает, и Митос видит, что тот боится, что он знает. Одно зернистое видео с мобильника, загруженное на Фейсбук, и все понимают, кто вы. По меньшей мере, в большинстве своём люди достаточно разумны, чтобы ненавидеть то, чего они боятся, но глаза Старка сияют от возбуждения. Митос гадает, какое место он занимает в его списке: выше, чем гонки по извилистому побережью Калифорнии на предельной скорости, но ниже, чем игра «кто первый свернёт» с Боингами 747? Он тоже знает, кто такой Старк.

— Почему вы решили, что Меченосец – это я? – спрашивает он. – Я профессор лингвистики в Миннесоте, езжу на Вольво. 

— Количество ваших дипломов впечатляет, – успокаивающе говорит Старк. – Так случилось, что я просмотрел то видео несколько раз, используя довольно сложную технологию увеличения и обработки изображений. Также, когда доктор Ольсен посоветовала мне обратиться к вам, я тщательно проверил вашу биографию и прогнал ваше фото через программу распознавания лиц. Результаты оказались… весьма любопытными.

— Но у вас нет доказательств, полученных законным способом.

— Конечно, нет, – Старк выглядит шокированным. – Я не угрожал вам, доктор Грант.

— Да, – соглашается Митос. – Это я угрожал вам. Слишком мягко?

— Немножко, – кивает Старк. – Сегодня меня нелегко запугать. Вероятно, это из-за моих друзей.

Из всех Мстителей Митос встречал ещё Наташу Романову. В худшем случае, она внушает ужас, как когда-то Дарий. Но тогда она была совсем иной. Теперь та женщина мертва, и Митос не берётся предсказать, что именно об её прошлом известно Тони Старку.  
— Я мог бы отрубить тебе голову, если я был Меченосцем. Одним ударом, – и он прикладывает лезвие меча к горлу Старка.

— Оно недостаточно острое, – произносит Старк. Он не глуп, не должен быть глупцом, даже если только треть того, что о нём говорят, правда, поэтому Митос допускает, что это бравада, а не оптимизм. Разумеется, лезвие недостаточно острое. Однажды он отрубил голову другому Бессмертному палкой, и это заняло меньше часа.

— Чего конкретно ты от меня ждёшь, Железный человек? – спрашивает Митос. 

— Чтобы ты перевёл руны, – голос Старка полон надежды.

— Я не могу. Это бессмыслица на любом из известных мне языков. И ты знал об этом. Итак, чего же ты хочешь?

— Мне нужен тот, кто умеет обращаться с этим оружием, тот, кто сможет сражаться вместе с нами, – отвечает Старк, – и я считаю, кто бы ни прислал его, оно предназначалось для тебя.

Митос опускает клинок. Он три года был Питером Грантом, что означало, что при хорошем раскладе он мог бы прожить под этим именем ещё лет пять. Но скрываться становилось всё труднее. Если Старк нашёл его, практически не прилагая усилий… Ему пришлось сжечь множество мостов, после того как то видео распространилось по Сети. Если его обнаружил Старк, то Наблюдатели тоже были на это способны. Какой-то его части не хватает Джо, Мака и остальных как правой руки. Он так долго был одинок, практически всю свою жизнь. 

Но Митос не уверен, что готов присоединиться к маленькому клубу Старка. Что желает увидеть своё лицо на коробках с овсяными хлопьями рядом с Капитаном Америкой или на пачках печенья Поп-тартс** по соседству с Тором. Если бы он был Мстителем, и весь мир знал бы его в лицо, но не то, чем он является…  
— Нет, – произносит он и заставляет себя поверить в это. – Нет.

Митос выпускает меч из пальцев и отступает прочь от Старка.  
— Я больше не занимаюсь спасением мира.  
«Я больше не буду уничтожать мир, чтобы спасти его» – этого он вслух не говорит. Старк очень похож на Кроноса, когда улыбается, даже чересчур.

— Хорошо, – но Старк не делает ни одного движения, чтобы подобрать меч. – Почему бы тебе не взять его на хранение?  
И исчезает, прежде чем Митос успевает его окликнуть.

Митос задаётся вопросом, откуда Старк узнал об этом, что за магия, научное открытие или миф привели его сюда в действительности. Митос никогда не носил этого меча, никогда до этого не держал его в своих руках. Но он видел его однажды, много веков назад, когда остановился, чтобы напоить своего коня. Митос не забыл тепло зимнего английского солнца и как он потел под слоями одежды. Пока жеребец пил, он смотрел на озеро невидящим взглядом, продолжая решать в уме алхимические задачи.

Митос почти не заметил её – руку женщины, что высунулась из тёмной воды и тусклый блеск клинка. Но он не мог не услышать голос, который дважды произнёс на правильном и чистом латинском языке: «Иди, ничей сын. Это не для тебя». Митос вскочил на коня и намеревался покинуть поляну, когда её речь прозвучала в третий раз; но он услышал её, а она закончила фразу: «Ещё не для тебя».

Митос убирает меч обратно в футляр и его пробирает дрожь.  
— Ещё нет, – говорит он ему; возможно, это время никогда не наступит. Но, уже занимаясь подготовкой смерти Питера Гранта и размышляя, куда ему лучше отправиться, чтобы Старк не сумел его выследить, Митос всё равно не может перестать думать о том, какой костюм Старк планировал для Меченосца.  
________________________________________  
*Тазер – пистолет с парализующим электрошокером (вид полицейского вооружения)  
**Поп-Тартс (Pop Tarts) – популярное в Америке печенье из тонкого песочного теста со сладкой двухслойной начинкой.


End file.
